Entre A Razão E O Desejo
by Malki Choccola
Summary: Os céus com certeza o puniriam pelo crime que estava cometendo. Era o dia de seu noivado e o que ele fazia? Dormia com outro cara! E logo que cara: o chefe de sua noiva. Um moreno misterioso e atrevido que surgiu do nada para virar sua vida de cabeça para


No salão principal os convidados estavam alvoroçados. Havia som de gargalhadas e conversas animadas, além de música alta e muita bebida.

Quase não conseguia respirar perto de tanta gente, respondendo a tantas perguntas. Aproveitou um momento de distração de todos para ir sozinho até a varanda daquele casarão elegante onde a festa acontecia. Apoiou a taça de vinho sobre o parapeito e respirou bem fundo a brisa da noite.

Pela primeira vez em horas sentiu-se bem. Era bom ficar um pouco sozinho para organizar seus pensamentos.

Suspirou, achando-se tolo por não estar no interior do salão, desfrutando de sua própria festa de noivado. Aquele deveria ser um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, mas estranhamente o loiro se sentia sufocado. Torcia para que a noite terminasse bem depressa e os convidados se dispersassem, assim poderia voltar para casa e relaxar um pouco. Não aguentava mais cumprimentar os conhecidos de sua noiva, tanta gente que lotava aquele casarão. Os poucos amigos que ele chamara não ocupavam nem metade da sala, e o loiro mal conseguiu falar com eles a noite toda, tão ocupado estava com os convidados de sua noiva.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu passos vagarosos detrás de si. Quando a voz grave soou ele levou um susto.

– Tomando um pouco de ar? – virou-se para ver quem era o dono daquela voz tão bonita. Perdeu o fôlego na hora.

Um homem alto, branco, de cabelos e olhos negros como aquele céu noturno lhe sorria, um sorriso sedutor e envolvente. Vestia um terno escuro alinhado que lhe caía maravilhosamente bem e acentuava o corpo bem trabalhado.

Naruto sentiu as pernas tremerem de leve quando ele se aproximou. Achou ser efeito do álcool da bebida. Devolveu o sorriso, ainda meio extasiado.

– Pode se dizer que sim. Está um forno lá dentro.

O moreno deu uma boa olhada de cima a baixo naquele loiro lindo. Desde que chegara à festa não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele.

– Creio que ainda não nos conhecemos, não é? Sou Sasuke Uchiha, é um _prazer_. - frisou bem a última palavra e estendeu a mão para o loiro. Este por impulso sorriu e apertou a mão do homem maravilhoso à sua frente.

– Naruto Uzumaki, e o prazer é todo meu. Sakura me fala bastante sobre você. É um dos presidentes da companhia, não é?

– ...Sim - Sasuke não conseguiu esconder o descontentamento por ouvir aquele nome.

Desde que conseguiu cargo como sua secretária, a tal Sakura não fazia outra coisa que não fosse babar pra cima dele e tentar a todo custo se insinuar e chamar sua atenção. Uma mulher completamente vulgar na opinião do moreno.

E pensar que ela desprezava um loiro daqueles! O sorriso do moreno só aumentava. Teria aquele homem para si de qualquer maneira. Quando definia um alvo, dificilmente essa pessoa escapava.

Naruto ficou sem jeito porque o moreno não soltava sua mão, antes, deslizava muito de leve o polegar pela pele macia. Meio sem graça o loiro se esquiva do toque, tomando um gole longo de vinho, que já estava ficando quente em sua taça.

– Há quanto tempo se conhecem, senhor Uzumaki?

– Por favor, apenas Naruto.

– ...Naruto - sussurrou o nome com tom provocante, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis do loiro. Este sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha diante daquele olhar.

Que homem! Era exatamente o tipo que o fazia perder a cabeça. Naruto sempre gostou de homens e mulheres, mas nunca deixou que seus relacionamentos se tornassem públicos, então poucos sabiam disso. E o homem diante de si lembrava-lhe seu primeiro amor, por mais meloso que isso soasse.

Quase esquecendo a pergunta que lhe foi feita, o loiro toma mais um gole de vinho, o álcool já fazendo efeito.

– Sakura é minha amiga de infância. Estamos namorando há dois anos. – explicava, tentando ao máximo esconder o desconforto. A verdade é que estava se sentindo mal desde que chegara à festa, e ainda não sabia explicar o porquê . Deveria estar feliz por estar a um passo de se casar, mas o contrário acontecia. Estava nervoso, inseguro e apreensivo, como se estivesse prestes a cometer um erro.

A mão que segurava a taça tremia levemente e seu olhar vagava pelo céu negro. Sasuke percebeu isso e recostou-se também na varanda, juntando os ombros de ambos. O contato gerou um estremecimento mútuo, e eles podiam sentir o calor que emanava da pele um do outro sobre o tecido.

– Então hoje é um dia especial. Você deveria aproveitar.

Naruto soltou um muxoxo.

– As amigas de Sakura estão me deixando louco, eu pareço um prêmio em exposição. Mulheres são realmente complicadas.

O moreno riu longamente e Naruto corou. Ele era ainda mais lindo quando sorria.

– Eu posso compreendê-la. Se eu estivesse com alguém como você também faria questão de exibi-lo por aí.

Ao ouvir essa resposta o loiro se vira imediatamente para ele, surpreso pelo comentário e achando ter entendido errado. Sasuke estava próximo, e ambos se encararam longamente. Os olhos negros de ébano estavam repletos de intenções que eram facilmente interpretadas, e mesmo ciente disso, Naruto não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Pelo contrário, se sentia atraído por ele. Sasuke então baixou seus olhos para a boca rosada e úmida, imaginando qual seria o seu sabor. Chegou cada vez mais perto, dava para sentir o hálito quente batendo em seus rostos, o loiro quase fechou os olhos...

– Ah, então você estava aqui! - Sakura apareceu na varanda e logo correu até onde estavam, acenando copiosamente, sem perceber o que ocorria momentos atrás. Imediatamente eles se afastaram, o moreno amaldiçoando aquela criatura pela interrupção e Naruto levou tamanho susto que não conseguiu mais segurar a taça que tinha nas mãos, deixando-a cair e espirrar vinho por todo lado, incluso na barra do vestido branco que sua noiva trajava.

– Ah não! – a garota deu um pulinho para trás, seu rosto esbranquiçado se tornando rubro de raiva - Droga, Naruto! Esse vestido custou uma fortuna!

– Foi um acidente, desculpe. - tentava se controlar e voltar ao normal, o coração batendo a mil dentro do peito.

O que teria acontecido se Sakura não tivesse chegado? O que ele estava prestes a fazer? Tinha medo de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse interrompido.

Ou pior, se ela tivesse chegado alguns segundos mais tarde.

Retirou um lenço limpo de dentro do bolso e gentilmente aproximou-se para enxugar os respingos, mas a rosada estapeou-lhe a mão rudemente.

– Isso não vai adiantar, ta todo manchado! O que vou fazer agora? Não posso me apresentar _desse jeito_ aos meus convidados! - a mulher choramingava. Naruto revirou os olhos.

– Sakura, nem dá pra ver um respingo minúsculo desses. - apontou impaciente para uma única gotícula vermelha próximas aos pés da garota, quase um cisco.

– É claro que dá pra ver, é você quem não entende nada mesmo! Será que é difícil ser um pouco mais sensível?

– Agora eu sou insensível? Só porque não estou fazendo drama feito você?

– QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO DRAMA?!

– Não quero parecer intrometido,mas... - Sasuke interveio no assunto desviando a atenção dos dois para si -... Isso sai facilmente com um pouco de sal e água com gás. – sugeriu calmamente, apontando o respingo na barra do vestido leve que a garota magricela trajava.

Quando percebeu a atenção do moreno voltada à ela, Sakura esqueceu completamente a irritação e qualquer outra coisa ao redor, incluso seu noivo. Abriu o maior sorriso que possuía e se aproximou do moreno para lhe dar um beijo de cumprimento, aproveitando para afundar os lábios na bochecha macia, bem perto daquela boca fina e convidativa. Sasuke fingiu não notar e a afastou rapidamente.

– Senhor Uchiha, que bom que veio! - disse numa voz melosa, propositalmente apertando os braços junto ao corpo para que os seios saltassem sobre o decote do vestido.

– Estava conversando com seu noivo. Ele é uma ótima pessoa. - fitou Naruto de relance fazendo-o corar, mas Sakura interveio entre os olhares deles.

– De qualquer modo espero que aproveite bem a festa, não sabe como estou feliz que esteja aqui, sei que é um homem muito ocupado. - não conseguia parar de sorrir, sem saber que o único motivo que levou Sasuke a ir até aquela festa era a curiosidade de saber quem era o noivo azarado que se casaria com ela. Quem diria que a surpresa era tão boa? Estava feliz de ter vencido o tédio e decidido ir.

Ela ainda tentou puxar algum assunto trivial com o moreno, mas este educadamente cortava-o antes da conversa fluir e a rosada não teve escolha a não ser desistir de falar com ele. Foi aí que ela se lembrou do noivo.

– Oh sim, Naruto por que está aqui fora? Você precisa ficar comigo!

– ...Sakura, não fico muito à vontade junto de suas amigas.

– Bobagem! Você precisa ser menos introspectivo. Venha, vou te apresentar aos nossos padrinhos! - agarrou-se ao braço dele.

O loiro mantinha uma expressão obviamente contrariada no rosto. Sasuke disfarçou um sorriso ao coçar o nariz.

Seria fácil.

– Senhorita Haruno, se não se importar eu gostaria de conversar mais algum tempo com o senhor Uzumaki. Ele parecia não estar se sentindo muito bem no clima abafado lá de dentro.

Sakura quase não raciocinava direito tendo a atenção do Uchiha toda só para ela, coisa que raramente fazia. Ela, que durante anos nunca havia conseguido arrancar mais do que três palavras dele, estava encantada. Perguntava-se por que havia desistido de tentar seduzir aquele deus grego. Aquele sim era o tipo de homem que desejava chamar de noivo...

– Ah claro, não tem problema algum, senhor Uchiha. Fique à vontade e converse o quanto quiser - deu uma última olhada lasciva para o moreno e por fim adentrou o salão. Naruto franziu a testa de raiva.

Ao menos ela podia fingir se importar com ele e não comer o moreno com os olhos bem na sua frente!

Ao vê-la se afastar Sasuke puxou o outro para um lugar mais afastado, dando a volta na imensa varanda até onde as luzes do salão não alcançavam, deixando o breu tomar conta. O loiro pareceu relaxar com isso.

– Obrigado. Acaba de me salvar.

– Sem querer ser indelicado, vocês não parecem se dar muito bem, mesmo estando prestes a se casar.

Naruto não conseguiu negar, ele mesmo tinha essa impressão já há algum tempo.

Sakura realmente o amava? Se sim, então por que estava visivelmente se jogando em cima de Sasuke daquele modo?

E ele a amava? Ela era a pessoa com quem pretendia dividir sua vida, seus planos e sonhos? Ele não sabia.

Tão absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que o moreno se aproximou furtivo, quase colando seus rostos. Quando percebeu a proximidade, já era tarde demais, o rosto do moreno estava a milímetros dele e sem perder tempo Sasuke o beija. Naruto ainda fica assustado por um momento e não consegue reagir por causa do choque. Os lábios do moreno eram deliciosos, quentes e muito macios, e sua língua escorregou sem pudor algum para dentro da boca aveludada do loiro que, por um momento, quase se rendeu ante ao toque. Passado porém o choque, ele o empurrou para longe.

– Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? - esfregava a mão contra a boca. Olhou em volta assustado, pedindo aos céus que ninguém tivesse visto.

O moreno só conseguia rir.

– Te livrando de um problema. - se recompôs - Ainda dá tempo de parar de fingir pra você mesmo. Não quer se casar com aquela mulher, e sabe disso.

– Você é que não sabe de nada! Eu mal te conheço!

Ele se aproximou.

– Isso pode mudar. Podemos nos conhecer melhor.

Naruto ainda hesitou um momento, tentado a aceitar. Maldição. Aquele moreno o atraía, e ele sabia disso e estava se aproveitando. Não podia permitir que o assunto fosse adiante ou corria o risco de não conseguir se controlar.

– Fala como se soubesse tudo. O que faz de você um especialista?

– Ao menos sei como é insuportável viver com alguém que não ama. E é o que vai acontecer com você se insistir em se casar com aquela mulher. – havia determinação nos olhos escuros, como quem reivindica a posse de algo, como se o convidasse para uma aventura proibida, sem medo das consequências.

–... Vem comigo – ofereceu a mão larga em um convite. Naruto hesitou. Sua mente racional o impulsionava a virar as costas para aquele estranho atrevido e voltar para a festa, _sua_ festa de noivado, e não ceder àquela brincadeira que poderia lhe custar muito caro. Porém seus instintos estavam todos eriçados por aquele homem, Sasuke Uchiha, dono de uma voz sensual e um corpo esguio e bem desenhado que o estava levando à loucura só de imaginar tudo que poderia fazer e desfrutar ao lado dele.

Volveu o olhar para as janelas afastadas, já se sentindo imerso em meio ao som insuportável de música alta e risadas abafadas. Naruto quase podia sentir o cheiro de bebida, suor e fumaça impregnar suas narinas novamente, unido ao barulho desgastante, às perguntas que não acabavam. Fingir sorrir, fingir estar se divertindo, fingir estar tudo bem, fingir estar feliz, quando obviamente não estava...

Cerrou os olhos e respirou bem fundo.

Poderia ser o maior erro de sua vida seguir aquele estranho. Ele podia se arrepender tanto que jamais se perdoaria.

Mas só saberia depois de tentar.

Abriu os olhos azuis, seguro de si, e pousou a palma da mão sobre a de Sasuke, consentindo afinal. O moreno riu triunfante, e o puxou em direção às escadarias.

O coração de Naruto falhou uma batida. Sabia que era errado, que estava brincando com fogo. Era sua festa de noivado, não podia ir embora, ainda mais com outro homem!

Mas não conseguia negar o sentimento excitante que surgiu em seu peito ao receber o convite daquele moreno gostoso diante dele. Sem perceber estava seguindo em igual velocidade, fugindo da festa rumo ao estacionamento.

Estava escuro e Naruto deu graças por isso. Um pouco adiante estava estacionado um carro importado e de padrão alto. O moreno desligou o alarme e abriu a porta para o loiro entrar. Ele o fez sem pestanejar.

Tão logo Sasuke se acomodou no banco do motorista sorriu de lado, malicioso.

–Tenho um apartamento realmente aconchegante. Não vai se arrepender.

Naruto ainda não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, mas como não tinha mais volta ele retribuiu o sorriso, de modo travesso.

–... Veremos.

–-

– Sakura! – uma vozinha estridente alcançou os ouvidos da rosada que amaldiçoou os céus antes de se virar. O chamado vinha do outro lado do saguão ricamente decorados com motivos florais no melhor estilo Art Déco. Sakura pôde ver Ino aproximar-se e fazer menção de abraçá-la.

"Suporte-a, você foi obrigada a convidá-la porque essa vaca trabalha com seu noivo!" – sua mente lógica lhe lembrava isso, como uma outra Sakura vivendo dentro dela enquanto a loira a abraçava.

– Oi querida – sorriu amarelo, torcendo o nariz ao admirar o vestido negro caro que a loira usava. A maldita havia feito lipoescultura e estava com uma cintura maravilhosa, além de haver turbinado os seios –... Que bom que veio.

– Eu não ia perder a chance de ver o Naruto te abandonar bem no meio da festa, testuda!– deu uma piscadela e a outra se retesou de raiva.

– Só nos seus mais lindos sonhos, porca. – sorriu amplamente – Naruto me ama mais que qualquer outra no mundo. Pena que ele não quis nada com você e escolheu ficar comigo.

A outra pareceu se não importar, embora fosse verdade que tentou roubar o loiro da testuda, sem sucesso.

– E falando nisso onde ele está? Ele não deveria estar abraçadinho em você fingindo que são um casal perfeito?

– Não precisamos fingir nada! Naruto está caidinho por mim e vamos nos casar. – respondeu energicamente, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor daquela festa cheia de frescuras.

E por falar nisso, onde estava seu noivo? Havia deixado-o conversando na sacada já fazia um bom tempo e nem sinal dele.

Murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e se afastou da multidão, seguindo até as portas que davam acesso à varanda. Olhou de relance em ambos os lados, mas não viu sinal de seu noivo ou de seu maravilhoso chefe.

"Ele deve ter ido ao banheiro" – concluiu e decidiu beber alguma coisa, rindo de si mesma.

Era impossível que o loiro a tivesse deixado sozinha em um dia tão importante.

Tão logo a porta do apartamento se abriu, Sasuke capturou os lábios do loiro num beijo faminto e possessivo, enfiando a língua dentro daquela boca macia e quente e empurrando com o corpo o loiro para dentro da sala. Naruto segurou nas costas largas do moreno e se deixou levar, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. Estranhamente, aqueles braços fortes lhe passavam uma agradável sensação de segurança. Naruto o beijou sem reservas e tampouco pudor, permitindo-se gemer entre o beijo cada vez que o moreno roçava suas ereções por sob o tecido.

Sasuke soltou-lhe os lábios, respirando rápido. Ficou extasiado ao ver a face inebriada do loiro, suas bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos e úmidos pela violência do beijo.

–... Você é tão lindo... – falou num sussurro, tornando a beijá-lo em seguida, dessa vez com ainda mais fervor. Carregou o loiro sem parar o que estava fazendo até chegar ao quarto, empurrando-o sobre a cama. Naruto se surpreendeu ao sentir-se caindo sobre os lençóis macios, mas em seguida aquele moreno maravilhoso deitou-se sobre ele e sua mente tornou a ficar turva. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Sasuke, e nada mais. Deu-lhe um sorriso safado e esfregou o joelho contra a virilha do moreno. Riu satisfeito quando o Uchiha entreabriu os lábios numa expressão de puro prazer.

Sasuke por sua vez odiava perder o controle, mas aquele loiro atrevido mexia demais consigo. Desde que pôs os olhos nele não conseguiu se controlar. Sabia que o teria de qualquer modo e não descansaria até tê-lo só para si.

Impaciente, arranca a camisa branca do loiro sem se preocupar em desabotoá-la primeiro, destruindo a costura dos botões.

– Wow! Devagar, devagar! – tentou parar aquele homem fora de controle antes que ele destruísse suas roupas – Daqui a pouco eu preciso voltar pra casa, e vestido sabia?

–... Quem disse que vou te deixar voltar? – o loiro ia protestar mas tudo que conseguiu foi respirar bem fundo quando sentiu a boca aveludada sugar seu mamilo, contornando-o bem devagar, mordiscando a ponta. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Naruto e ele estremeceu.

O Uchiha tocava em tantos lugares quanto era possível, descobrindo suas fraquezas, seus lugares sensíveis, desvendando o segredo daquele corpo lindo.

Um gemido alto pôde ser ouvido quando Sasuke lambeu o pescoço alvo, provocando uma sensação incrível. Chupou a pele salgada pelo suor, sentindo-se viciar no sabor do loiro.

–... Espera... – Naruto tentava recuperar o fôlego – Não deixe marcas, eu não vou ter como explicar depois.

Sasuke não gostou do comentário. Lembrar da criatura cor de rosa estragava todo o clima, mais ainda por ela descartar como se fosse nada aquele pedaço de mal caminho à sua frente. Com um pouco de maldade chupou o pescoço alvo, deixando uma marca escura bastante visível. O loiro praguejou e estapeou-lhe rudemente.

– Desgraçado! O que eu vou fazer quando minha noiva vir iss... – foi calado por um novo beijo, mais ousado. A língua do moreno o convidou para um beijo francês pra lá de provocante. Suas ereções se atritavam sobre o tecido, suas pernas se entrelaçavam. A mente do mais jovem funcionava mais depressa do que podia acompanhar e só o que ele conseguia fazer era suspirar e desejar que aquele beijo não terminasse nunca. Ignorando seu desejo, os lábios quentes se separaram dos seus alguns milímetros, o bastante para o hálito de vinho bater contra o seu rosto. Olhos nos olhos, ambos tentavam desvendar o que estavam sentindo naquele momento.

Deixou suas roupas serem arrancadas e fez o mesmo com as dele, deliciado em ver o corpo nu responder tão prontamente aos seus toques.

Ao erguer o tronco, o loiro pode visualizar a tora quente e ereta de Sasuke. Estava teso e molhado. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo do loiro só de pensar como seria tê-lo dentro dele, se encravando bem fundo, movendo-se numa deliciosa fricção.

Sasuke percebeu o olhar e sorriu malicioso.

–... Por acaso quer isto? - sussurrou junto ao ouvido do loiro, aplicando um beijo molhado em seguida. Ele apenas tremeu e gemeu baixinho.

–... Faz logo, Sasuke... Eu não posso esperar mais...

– Vou te dar o que tanto quer. Vou meter com força... Te virar de quatro, te deixar louco...

Naruto estremeceu de novo, o desejo crescendo a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer tudo ao redor, incluso o som de seu celular que não parava de tocar. Os dois sequer ouviram tão entretidos estavam. Sasuke virou-o de quatro com certa força, segurou ambas as mãos do loiro às costas, controlando-o por completo. Lambeu o bumbum lisinho, afundando o rosto para sugar o botão avermelhado. Naruto se contorceu em resposta, perdido num prazer quase incontrolável. Tentou livrar as mãos para poder tocar a si mesmo, mas o outro não o soltava. Tencionou então fechar as pernas para conseguir algum alivio, mas também foi impedido. Sasuke continuava a torturá-lo lentamente, contornando com a língua, deixando sua entrada bem molhada.

Naruto estava zonzo, quase sem ar, o rosto ardendo de desejo. Gemeu mais alto quando sentiu a língua atrevida enfiar-se dentro dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Estava bom, mas aquela agonia iria matá-lo.

Virou então o rostinho suado e vermelho, quase implorando. Arfava depressa e pequenas lágrimas se formavam no canto de seus olhos. A visão era adorável!

–... Por favor... – pediu no meio de um longo suspiro. Sasuke não suportou mais brincar com ele desse jeito. Beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente, em seguida se acomodou atrás do jovem loiro e posicionou o membro duro contra a entrada apertada, alargando-a aos pouquinhos conforme entrava nele. Naruto cerrou os dentes, mesmo tendo sido preparado ainda sentia incômodo. Devagar, Sasuke escorregou inteiro para dentro dele, para então começar a se mover, bem devagar a princípio, rompendo a resistência. A passagem era apertada e parecia querer expulsá-lo. O loiro mordeu os lábios até marcá-los ou acabaria gritando. Para fazê-lo esquecer o desconforto, Sasuke apoderou-se da ereção latente entre suas pernas e começou a manuseá-la, provocando o loiro e fazendo-o esquecer um pouco a dor.

Em pouco tempo as estocadas ganharam força e velocidade e Naruto sentiu um arrepio longo de prazer lhe subir pela espinha a cada ida e vinda, a cada vez que o membro de Sasuke se encravava fundo e então deslizava para fora, em uma fricção que estava levando-o à loucura. O loiro abandonou-se em gemidos e suspiros, apoiou o peso do corpo nos joelhos e enfiou o rosto nos lençóis macios a fim de não deixar que seus gritos ecoassem. Podia ouvir o arfar pesado de Sasuke, com sua voz máscula e bonita, conforme tornava o ritmo das estocadas desenfreado, quase tirando seus sentidos.

–... M... Mais depressa... Aaah!

Como que obedecendo, Sasuke apoiou-se na cabeceira e começa e penetrá-lo bem depressa, bem fundo. Seus testículos se batiam a cada estocada. O loiro gemia alto, ora trincando os dentes, ora chupando o ar entre eles, provocando um som indecente que só aumentava o desejo do moreno. O membro de Sasuke entrava e saía, arremetia todo para fora, quase até a cabeça, para tornar a se enfiar com mais força e vigor até o fim. Seu corpo se chocava contra o loirinho estapeando o bumbum lisinho, fazendo-o gritar por mais.

–... Aaaaaaah, Sasuke!

Sasuke beijou seus ombros em resposta, sussurrando para tentar controlar a voz ou não teria como explicar aos vizinhos. Masturbava o loiro no mesmo ritmo em que investia contra ele.

O loiro ofegou mais forte quando sentiu ser arrebatado por um orgasmo intenso. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu longamente, explodindo em jatos fortes nas mãos do moreno e sobre os lençóis brancos. Sasuke teve o membro estrangulado pelas contrações do loiro e jorrou dentro dele, vendo o quarto rodar por alguns segundos, possuído de tanto prazer. Por fim caíram deitados, exaustos, respirando depressa, buscando-se um ao outro. Seus olhos se encontraram e nenhum dos dois soube exatamente o que dizer. Arfavam forte, tocavam o rosto e corpo um do outro, em um abraço acolhedor. Uma mistura indecifrável de sentimentos, como nunca haviam sentido antes em toda a vida.

Tinha sido incrível.

Continua.


End file.
